Trustworthy
by musiclover99
Summary: Watching that trainer, Victini decided to keep an eye on him. That really nice, and caring trainer who always helped him, and gave macarons. Victini's 3rd person POV. Please read the AN. One-shot; Victini-centric. Spoilers for Pokémon The Movie Black.


_**Trustworthy  
>A Pokémon story<br>Written/Edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Pokémon Company<strong>_

_**Well, today, I saw Pokémon The Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram, and I was BLOWN AWAY. LOVED IT. LOVED IT SO MUCH. WATCHED IT TWICE. SO GOOD. 8D I love Victini! In the end, when Ash threw the macaron out to the ocean, I was just like, "Catch it! Catch it! Catch it!" Cause I had a feeling Victini would be there, and . . . I was right. X3 **_

_**Anyhow, I had this idea, so here it is! Enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

><p>Victini's always been a shy one.<p>

He's known that, but not really _why_—he just is. Ever since his friend, the king . . .

He usually doesn't reveal himself to others, unless by accident—like that Deerling that almost fell off the cliff. He wanted to help, he really did, but . . .

It was a good thing when that trainer came.

Watching the trainer, he saw how that one trainer decided to risk his life and save the Deerling—both of them. It was then that Victini decided to help that trainer, and the Deerling. While also not being seen, of course.

It was at that moment that Victini decided to keep an eye on this trainer.

* * *

><p>Eating those . . . what did they call them, macarons? Whatever they were called, they tasted <em>amazing<em>. Except for the white one. Victini didn't like the white one all too much. But it still tasted really good.

He knew that it wasn't much of a good idea to just take the trainer's macaron, but it was a little amusing to see his reactions. Plus, those macarons were just so _good_, they tasted so _very good_.

Bumping into that trainer was a close one—but Victini realized that, if he _does_ get noticed . . . would it be _so_ bad if it was this one trainer?

* * *

><p>When watching the trainer battle, Victini had an urge to help him.<p>

He had helped him before—in the cave under that castle (that accursed castle with the barriers, oh, how he hated those barriers), and with the Deerling . . . helping him again wouldn't hurt.

So Victini helped out the trainer's Tepig and Scraggy, and it was nice. He had almost gotten caught by that Scraggy . . . and it was a bit unnerving that he felt that, if the trainer found out about him . . . well, it would be okay.

xXx

That doesn't mean that he's _totally_ comfortable with getting discovered by that trainer.

So when the trainer finds out that Victini's _there_, and he's been _helping the trainer_, he just stays unseen, invisible to everyone.

That is, until the trainer starts pulling out a macaron thingy.

And he tried to resist, just a little bit, but he couldn't help it, so eventually, he just revealed himself.

All for a macaron or two.

And in all honesty, it was totally worth it.

xXx

He couldn't help getting scared.

When that trainer—Ash, was his name, apparently—had grabbed his torso and started to twirl him around . . .

He was _shy_, and that was unexpected and a little shocking to Victini, and even though it was also a little fun and nice and he wanted to _laugh_ and have a good time with this trainer . . .

He was _scared_ and a little afraid, because this trainer's grip was pretty strong, and he was this little thing, and—

He flew away.

* * *

><p>But eventually, he and the trainer meet again, and again and again, until finally, Victini's pretty comfortable with Ash, and Iris and Cilan, and is okay with them, because they're really nice people with really good macarons.<p>

He went to sleep on Ash's lap, and it was comforting, and the blanket that was on Ash's legs were warm and nice, but the dream wasn't.

He dreamt about the king, the really nice king from a _long_ time ago, the one that he didn't talk to anymore, _couldn't_ talk to anymore.

He was so happy to see the king, to see him again and to be able to play with him again, until he flew over and the king vanished into dust.

He cried a little. Only in his dream, but even so, he must've been tearing up a little on the outside too, because he woke up to Ash rubbing his head. It helped a little, but he still missed the king.

It was then that Victini showed Ash what he wanted to do: to go to the ocean.

* * *

><p>He didn't want Ash to go away.<p>

Victini understood why that man, Damon, was trying to move it in the first place. Kinda. But that still didn't mean he wanted to move the darn castle again.

It was painful to be trapped in that barrier (that awful, _awful_ barrier) and be forced to carry this stupid, _stupid_ castle.

One thing led to another, and the next thing that happened, the castle flew into the sky, past where even the stars and clouds were at this point, and Ash had felt _really_ cold, and he had said sorry to Victini about not being able to take him to the ocean. Victini really wanted to say he didn't care, but then Ash let out a teardrop. It froze before it even hit the ground, shattering as soon as it did.

And then Ash fell silent. Victini's eyes felt wet, and Pikachu's eyes looked wet too.

Now, he had to see Ash go away.

Victini didn't _want_ to see Ash go away.

Ash, the nice trainer who had shown courage and saved those Deerling, the one who found Reshiram and helped Victini, the one who played with him and was nice to him, the one that Victini chose to tell about the king saying not to move the castle, the one who was nothing but kind to Victini, and-and gave him all those tasty macarons and—

Promised to take Victini to the ocean.

It's with those thoughts that Victini decided to use his most powerful attack, the one he never really used because he never really _needed_ to.

He decided to use _**V-Create**_.

* * *

><p>Flying to the ocean, Victini thought, was really nice.<p>

Passing all his fellow Pokémon friends, saying hi, finally knowing that those _stupid_, accursed barriers were gone . . .

It felt so _open_, and _free_.

Ash had thought Victini had gone away. And apparently, he didn't _want_ Victini to go away, just like Victini didn't want _Ash_ to go away.

Ash was _about_ to throw a macaron into the ocean, but luckily Victini was there to catch it and eat it before it could be wasted.

Ash's small tears stopped suddenly, and Victini could see he was about to eat more macarons . . .

But Victini couldn't allow that.

So he stopped his invisibility to stop Ash from eating _all_ the macarons.

He told Ash that he'll have to go back to Vale, and Ash, caring person he is, understood. So Cilan offered more delicious macarons, and they saw Reshiram and Zekrom fly away, and it was a nice moment for all of them.

Eventually, Ash and his friends had to leave, while Victini stayed.

It was sad—but nice. He had made a new friend. A few new friends, yeah, but mostly Ash. Someone nice. And caring. Destined for great things, Victini could tell. And amazing. And really giving. With really good food like macarons.

Someone thoughtful and kind and . . . trustworthy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was watching the movie for a second time while writing this, and honestly, I almost cried. Or at least shed a tear. :) I loved this movie, and I loved Victini, SO MUCH! I hope I didn't butcher his character. <strong>_

_**Any repetitiveness or somewhat child-like phrasings, maybe, or slight run-on sentences were COMPLETELY intentional because of Victini's sweet and innocent and shy character. He seemed like the kind of person (Pokémon?) to kinda ramble a little, if he could really talk or use telepathy.**_

_**Any verb phrasing mistakes (like, with the past/present tense) or things out of order in the movie or etc. were COMPLETELY accidental, and I am totally sorry for that, but unless I watch this movie diligently like, four times, I can't remember EXACTLY on some stuff. And verbs . . . I hate verbs. Loathe them. :| **_

_**Hope you enjoyed! ^^**_


End file.
